mi vida eres tu
by marshall043
Summary: han pasado pocos años desde la batalla de malomyotismon pero los digielegidos se enfrentaran a nuevos retos pesimon summary jejejeje takari patagato michi sorato gabupiyo y palagu
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado pocos años después de la batalla de malomyotismon y la Tierra y el Digimundo están a salvo y en paz Tk Kari Davis Yolei y Ken pasaron a la preparatoria de Odaiba . Cody esta en el primer año de la preparatoria . Taichí Yamato sora Mimi y Izzy pasaron a la universidad de odaiba y joe esta en su ultimo semestre  
>Pensamientos de kari:<p>

(Soy hikari yagami voy en la secundaria de odaiba tengo 15 años soy una niña elegida de primera y segunda generación mi compañera digimon es gatomon)  
>Hikari yagami hiba corriendo a su primer dia de clases eran las 7:00am llegaría tarde<br>De no ser por un chico rubio que la encontró en la calle mientras iba en su moto  
>-hey kari si sigues así no llegaras a tiempo<br>-hola tk  
>-vamos sube a mi moto<br>Kari hiso caso y se subio a la moto de tk  
>Le paso el otro casco que tenia<br>-lista hermosa  
>Ese comentario hiso que kari se ruborizara<br>-S…..Si tk -logro responder mientras ocultaba su sonrojo  
>Pensamientos de kari:<br>(El es takeru takaishi mi mejor amigo su edad es de 15 años también es un niño elegido de primera y segunda generación igual que yo su compañero digimon es patamon)  
>Unos segundos después logramos llegar a la preparatoria tk aparco su moto y corrieron hacia el salón<br>-huy que suerte no ha llegado el profe-dijo kari  
>-si que suerte-dijo tk<br>-Tk Kari-grito alguien atrás de ellos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:viejos amigos parte 1

-Tk Kari- grito alguien atrás de ellos

Al voltearse los dos vieron a una chica de lente y pelo lila

-yolei-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-como has estado yolei-pregunto kari

-bien y ustedes amigos-pregunto la peli lila

-bien-respondieron ambos

-me gusta la idea de quedar juntos otra vez-dijo tk

-si a mi también-dijo kari

-y a mi igual-dijo yolei-bien ya van a comenzar las clases nos vemos-salio yolei a su salón

-adios-dijeron tk y kari y se fueron al de ellos

Entraron y un moreno pelirojo oscuro estaba viéndolos

-hey tk kari- dijo el pelirojo

-como han estado- dijo Davis

-bien y tu-pregunto kari

-bien y tu tk-pregunto Davis -bien-

-bien-dijo tk-a hola takeru y kari-dijo un voz

Ellos voltearon a verlo

-ken amigo-le saludo tk

-hola ken-dijo kari

-hola que suerte que quedamos en el mismo salón-dijo ken

-espero que nuestra primera materia no sea aburrida-dijo davis

todos se echaron a reir

-buenos dias alumnos-dijo el maestro-tome asiento

todos lo obedecieron-en nuestro primer dia veremosvmatematicas

todos suspiraroron

al cabo de unas horas llego el receso

-hey amigos -dijo la peli lila-vamos a comer

-SI-dijeron todos


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3: viejos amigos parte 2

el receso paso volando cuando acabo todos volvieron al salon

-buenos dias alumnos soy su profesor de ciencias naturales -dijo el profe-bien hoy veremos un tema muy interensante  
>-solo es interesante para usted-dijo tk en voz baja<br>kari solto una risilla  
>-lo que me sorprende es que cody este aqui-dijo tk- tu sabes por que kari-pregunte tk<br>-solo he escuchado que el hiso un examen y saco la nota mas alta y dijron que no necesita estudiar ahi asi que lo trasladaron-dijo kari  
>-no intente enamorarse el uno al otro aqui-dijo el profe<br>los dos se sonrojaron  
>-n..nn..no es eso profe-dijo kari<br>-pongan antencion a la clase-dijo el profesor  
>-s...ss...si-dijeron los dos<br>en toda la hora de clase los dos estaban en un silencio incomodo los dos se miraban cada momento pero nunca cruzaron las miradas cuando terminaron las clases tk rompio el silencio incomodo  
>-kari-dijo tk<br>-que pasa tk-pregunto kari  
>-pues como solo hoy habia clase esta semana mi madre me llevara de campamento y quisiera saber si quisieras venir conmigo -dijo tk<br>ante esa pregunta kari se enrojecida costaba responder y ella no sabia por que le pasaba eso  
>-y que dice-pregunto tk<br>-si por que no-dijo con una sonrisa  
>-te recogere en tu casa a las 12:00 mañana -dijo tk<br>-esta bien-dijo kari  
>los dos se fueron a su casa kari cuando llego se puso contenta y despues se pregunto -¿por que me pongo asi cuando estoy con tk?-dijo kari<br>ella estaba pensando pero algo la interrumpio una persona le toco el hombro  
>-que pasa kari-pregunto el sujeto<br>ella volteo a ver eres su hermano estaba comiendo con su compañero digimon agumon  
>-hola hermano-dijo kari<br>-hola hermana-dijo taichi  
>-ire mañana de campamento -dijo kari<br>-con quien-pregunto fingiendo enojo  
>-con un amigo-dijo kari<br>-con cual amigo-dijo tai  
>ella no respondio por que entro a su cuarto<br>-hola kari-dijo gatomon  
>-gatomon hola-dijo sonriendo<br>-saldras de campamento mañana-pregunto gatomon  
>-si ire con tk-dijo kari con una sonrisa<br>-puedo ir-pregunto gatomon  
>-no gatomon su madre se asustaria al verte-dijo kari-ademas dudo que tk lleve a patamon<br>-eso es injusto-dijo con enojo-  
>-esta bien-dijo kari<br>-genialllll-grito gatomon

en el cuarto de tk:

-no patamon no te dejare ir-dijo tk  
>-por queeeeeee-dijo con lagrimas (version anime)<br>-por que mi madre tal vez se asuste-dijo tk  
>-pero kari llevara a gatomon-dijo patamon<br>-en serio?-pregunto tk  
>-si acaso yo te llegaria a mentir-dijo patamon<br>-esta bien te llevare para que estes con gatomon-dijo tk  
>-imcreibleeeeeeeeee-dijo patamon<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4:un campamento con muchas sorpresas

eran las 11:00am y kari estaba decidiendo que ponerse se probo mucha ropa pero logro encontrar algo que le quedaba bien era una camisa amarilla brillante con un pantalon corto y chaqueta blanca sin mangas eran las 11:30 se fue corriendo a almorzar  
>-kari-dijo tai<br>-que pasa hermano-pregunto  
>-sera mejor que tk te cuide o si no le golpeo hasta que mis manos se derritan-dijo tai<br>-y tu tambien gatomon-dijo agumon  
>-por favor agumon no somos hermanos-dijo gatomon<br>-si ya se pero somos amigos asi que patamon tambien te cuide o lo ataco garras hasta que se desgasten-dijo agumon  
>gatomon y kari se miraron y rieron<br>-ES ENSERIOOOOOOO¡-gritaron tai y agumon al mismo tiempo  
>llegaron tk y su madre, tk toco la puerta de la casa yagami.<br>kari fue a abrir la puerta y vio a un chico super apuesto con camisa negra chaqueta amarilla y un pantalon jin gris y zapatos negros,tenia a patamon en los brasos  
>-hola kari-dijo tk con una sonrisa<br>-hola tk-dijo kari con sonrojo  
>-hola tk-dijo tai con cara amenazadora<br>salio gatomon y vio a patamon  
>-hola gatomon-dijo sonriendo<br>-hola patamon-dijo gatomon con un poco de sonrojo  
>-hola patamon-dijo agumon con cara amenazadora<br>-bien mejor nos vamos-dijo tk con una gota de sudor (estilo anime)-adios agumon y taichi  
>cuando se acercaron al auto tk paro a kari y le dijo<p>

-kari mi hermano vendra con nosotros junto a sora su novia y traeran a sus digimon tambien mi padre vendra con nosotros-dijo tk  
>-esta bien-dijo kari y entro a la camioneta<br>al entrar vio a su hermano rubio con su novia peliroja

-hola matt hola sora-dijo kari  
>-hola-dijo sora<br>-hola cuña...digo kari-dijo con risilla  
>tk lo miro con cara de querer romperle la cara y con sonrojo ,kari se sonrojo casi como tomate<p>

-hola gatomon-dijeron gabumon y piyomon al mismo tiempo  
>-hola amigos-dijo gatomonan<br>-y que ya son novios tu y patamon-dijo piyomon  
>eso causo un sonrojo en gatomon y patamon,mas en gatomon que los vio con cara de querer matarlos<br>todos se echaron a reir  
>-bien ya nos vamos-dijo el sr ichida<br>-esta bien-dijeron todos  
>-okey-dijo la sra takaishi<br>en todo el viaje se la pasaron hablando de como fue su primer dia de clases de cosas que querian hacer al llegar al campamento el viaje duro d horas los digimon tambien hablaban de la relacion de piyomon y gabumon de la de sora y matt y de que querian hacer en el campamento  
>-llegamos-dijo la sra takaishi<p>

los digimon y kari se sorprendieron al ver como era,tenian 3 cabañas una hoguera cocina super imcreible y habian 2 camas de dos personas en cada cabeña

-bien asi sera esto en la noche cuando se vayan a dormir,tk dormiras con kari,sora y matt uds dormiran en otra cabaña , yo y su madre dormiremos en la ultima esta de acuerdo-dijo el sr ishida

-si estoy de acuerdo-dijo la sra takaishi

-bien vallan a conocer el lugar -dijo el sr ishida  
>-si-dijeron todos<br>tk y kari fueron a su cabaña y la encontraron hermosa tenian television y estaban en un silencion incomodo por tocarles dormir juntos hasta que gatomon rompio el silencio  
>-kari podemos hablar a solas-pregunto gatomon<br>-si claro-dijo kari  
>ambas se fueron afuera de la cabaña y kari vio a gatomon con cara de preocupacion<br>-kari me podrias hacer un favor-dijo gatomon  
>-si claro-dijo kari<br>-veras-le comenzo a susurrar en el oido  
>-esta bien lo hare-dijo kari un poco sonrojada<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5:un campamento con muchas sorpresas parte 2

ya era de noche kari estaba en las aguas termales gatomon y patamon estaban en la fogata asando malvaviscos junto con tk  
>-tk donde esta kari-pregunto gatomon<br>-esta duchandose-respondio tk  
>al ver la puerta de su cabaña abrirse vieron a una hermosa chica con pijama toda rosa<br>-kari-dijo gatomon  
>-hola amigos-dijo kari<br>kari vio a tk y vio que estaba sonrojado lo que a kari le causo una sonrisa en la cara  
>estaba haciendo un silencio imcomodo solo se oian los grillos y el fuego asando los malvaviscos<br>despues de unas horas patamon rompio el silencio  
>-me ire a dormir-dijo patamon<br>-si yo también-dijo gatomon bostezando  
>los digimon entraron y volvio el silencio kari lo rompio<br>-creo que tambien deberiamos ir-dijo kari  
>-si claro quieres algo de comer antes de dormir-pregunto tk<br>-si claro-dijo kari con una sonrisa  
>ambos entraron tk se fue a la cocina y le cocino un sándwich con jugo de naranja fue a la sala con kari<br>-aqui tie...-no termino de hablar por que se resbalo y callo encima de kari-perdon kari-dijo tk  
>-no importa-dijo kari<br>ninguno de los dos se levantaron ambos estaban sonrojados y perdidos en sus ojos se fueron acercando cada vez mas podian respirar el aire del otro sentian sus latidos hasta que kari reacciono y se levanto  
>-mejor vamos a dormir-dijo kari<br>-s...si-dijo tk  
>ambos se durmieron bien apenados<p>

EN EL CUARTO DE PATAMON Y GATOMON

ya habia amanecido cuando despertaron se pusieron rojos ambos estaban tan cerca podian respirar el aire del otro estaban a punto de besarse pero gatomon reacciono  
>-lo siento-dijo patamon con un pco de tristeza<br>-no im...importa-respondio gatomon con mucha pena


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6:la pesadilla de kari

durante todo el dia tk kari patamon y gatomon han estado callado con un silencio matt lo noto  
>-pasa algo amigos-les pregunto matt a tk y kari<br>ninguno de los dos respondio matt y sora se miraron y notaron que los dos estaban preocupados  
>pero decidieron no meterse ellos salieron de la cocina y dejaron a tk kari y sus digimon estaban en un silencio incomodo pasaron unos minutos hasta que tk rompio el silencio<p>

-creo que ire a dar una vuelta-dijo aun un poco sonrojado de lo que paso anoche  
>-espera tk yo voy contigo-dijo patamon<br>-esta bien subete a mi cabeza y no te muevas y no hagas tanto ruido-dijo tk  
>-esta bien-dijo patamon colocandose en la cabeza<br>tk salio de la cabaña y dejo sola a kari y gatomon, ellas dos se miraron  
>-que es lo que te pasa kari-pregunto gatomon<br>-a mi que es lo que te pasa a ti-dijo kari  
>-yo pregunte primero-dijo gatomon con enojo<br>kari suspiro  
>-lo que pasa es que casi me beso con tk-dijo con un sonrojo<br>-y que-pregunto gatomon-que el no te gusta-pregunto gatomon confundida  
>-si pero no se si le guste-dijo kari<br>-por favor el se fue acercando no es asi-pregunto gatomon  
>kari asintio con la cara un poco sonrojada<br>-pues ahi esta-dijo gatomon-por cual otra razon crees tu que casi te besa-dijo gatomon  
>-no se gatomon,tal vez solo estaba confundido por la caida que se dio ayer-dijo kari<br>luego de otros minutos de silencio incomodo kari miro a gatomon con cara de curiosidad  
>cuando gatomon la vio se echo para atras pero kari la detuvo<br>-tu a donde vas-dijo kari-es tu turno de decirme que te pasa con patamon-dijo kari  
>-jejejejeje no me pasa nada-mintio gatomon<br>-en serio-pregunto sacasticamente kari y luego miro a gatomon-no es cierto,vamos dime-rogo con ojos con lagrimas(estilo anime)  
>gatomon suspiro<br>-esta bien-dijo gatomon-lo que pasa es que al despertar patamon y yo estabamos muy cerca casi nos besabamos pero yo lo aleje-dijo un poco triste  
>-y por que-pregunto kari<br>-por que el es un nivel rookie y yo un nivel campeon-dijo gatomon  
>-eso que importa-dijo kari<br>-es que tal vez sea incorrecto-dijo gatomon con tristeza-hasta que averigue si podria estar con patamon o no,solo seremos amigos-dijo con suspiro y tristeza

kari miro a gatomon con cara de lastima,ambas terminaron su desayuno gatomon se fue a descansar en el techo de la cabaña y kari se fue a la cama le costaba dormir pero cuando lo logro vio que ella estaba en un campo de batalla junto a el estaban sus amigos davis yolei cody ken tk sora mimi matt izzi joe y su hermano taichi frente a ellos estaban sus digimon en su ultimo nivel wargreymon,metalgarurumon,zudomon,megakabuterimon,magnaangemon,lilymon,garudamon,angewomon,imperialdramon,aquilamon,ankylomon tambien estaba saberleomon se veian unas sombras que luegon tomaron formas eran: machinedraomon,metalseadramon,puppertmon,piedmon,devimon,metaletemon,kimeramon,arukenimon,mummymon,dyaboromon,ladydevimon arriba de ellos estaba apocalymon cuando kari reconocio las sombras los digimon comenzaron a pelear dyaboromon peleaba contra metalgarurumon y wargreymon , imperialdramon contra apocalymon,zudomon contra metaletemon,garudamon contra machindramon,lylimon contra metalseadramon,magnaangemon contra piedmon,megakabuterimon contra puppetmon,ankylomon contra devimon,angewmon contra ladydevimon,aquilamon contra arukenimon y mummymon y saberleomon contra kimeramon

kari miraba la batalla todos estaban enpatados diaboromon y metaletemon habian caido zudomon se unio a aquilamon imperialdramon se unio a saberleomon contra kimeramon,ella miraba a agewomon peleaba como la ultima vez se daban cachetadas pero vio otra sombra era terrorifica vio como lanzaba un rayo hacia ella , kari cerro los ojos esperando el ataque pero como vio que nunca llego decidio abrirlos y vio a alguien que recibió el ataque por ella,kari lo conocia  
>-TK¡-gritaba kari<br>cuando desperto vio que llora y comenzó a pensar ¿que significaba este sueño sera falso o tal vez algun dia llege a pasar?


	7. Chapter 7

**_chapter 7:el desconocido_**

ya habia terminado el campamento tk kari y sus amigos habian vuelto a la escuela kari y tk estaban muy callados por dos razones sabian que decirse y profesor no quiere ver a nadie hablando en su clase ya en el receso tk y kari se sentaron ken yolei cody y daivis

-como les fue en el campamento-pregunto yolei  
>-pues nos fue bien-dijo kari<br>-llevaron a sus digimon-pregunto ken  
>-si los llevamos-respondio tk<br>-okey-dijo ken-amigos  
>-que-respondieron todos<br>-veran me invitaron a una fiesta en una discoteca sera el sabado y dijeron que podia llevar amigos  
>-yo voy-dijo yolei-y tk y kari iran-pregunto yolei<br>-si-respondieron lo dos  
>-y daivis cody-pregunto ken<br>-lo siento debo ir a las audiciones del equipo de futboll -dijo daivis  
>-y yo tengo que ser tutor-dijo cody<br>-esta bien entonces solo nosotros cuatro -dijo kari  
>-si-dijeron los otros tres<p>

el sabado llego volando kari se habia puesto un vestido blanco corto brillante,tk se puso un jin,camisa amarilla,ken se puso camisa morada jin negro,yolei falda corta color roja y camisa amarilla mangalarga, la discoteca era imcreible tk y sus amigos tomaron una mesa estaban escuchando el karaoke luego de que cantaran algunas canciones paso un chico como de la edad de takeru su pelo era negro tenia el mismo peinado de tk los ojos de el eran rojos toda su ropa era toda negra paso al escenario hablo con el dj luego se volteo  
>-esta cancion va dedicada a la chica de vestido corto blanco brillante-dijo el desconocido<br>todos sabian que era para kari que ella era la unica que portaba un vestido asi tk miro al chico con cara de querer matarlo  
>comenzo a cantar:<p>

Hoy la encontre, la vi pasar  
>ella es hermosa como una Diosa<br>y no lo pude evitar...  
>Imaginarme ella y yo ,aunque sea un ratico,<br>mientras le hago el amor, poquito a poquito  
>no habra nada de dolor<br>solo sexo sin control...

Mi señorita me enamora su sexy cuerpo y cara bonita  
>tan bonitaa..Mi señoritaa..<br>venga pronto que mi alma la necesita

Y yo la quiero a usted llevar,  
>a un lugar espacial que nunca va a olvidar,<br>en un viaje sin igual..

Y cada mañana despierto en mi cama  
>pensando que tu estas,cada mañana...<br>la quiero mas y mas..  
>Y cada mañana despierto en mi cama<br>pensando que tu estas, y cada mañana  
>me muero de ganas por estar con tigo amorrr<p>

Mi señorita me enamora su sexy cuerpo y cara bonita  
>tan bonitaa..Mi señoritaa..<br>venga pronto que mi alma la necesita(bis)

Imaginarme ella y yo ,aunque sea un ratico,  
>mientras le hago el amor, poquito a poquito<br>no habra nada de dolor  
>solo sexo sin control...<p>

Y cada mañana despierto en mi cama  
>pensando que tu estas,cada mañana...<br>la quiero mas y mas..  
>Y cada mañana despierto en mi cama<br>pensando que tu estas, y cada mañana  
>me muero de ganas por estar con tigo amorrr<p>

Y yo la quiero a usted llevar,  
>a un lugar espacial que nunca va a olvidar,<br>en un viaje sin igual..

No vas a olvidar, por mas que intentes,mi señorita,  
>niña bonita...<p>

Mi señorita me enamora su sexy cuerpo y cara bonita  
>tan bonitaa..Mi señoritaa..<br>venga pronto que mi alma la necesita(bis)

al acabar de cantar todos aplaudieron y silvaron gritando -OTRA,OTRA-  
>-que la señorita que le dedicaron esa cancion pase al frente y agradescale como te llamas-pregunto el dj<br>-me llamo haruto namikaze-dijo  
>-agradecale a haruto-dijo el dj<br>kari se levanto subio al escenario se paro frente a haruto  
>-gracias por la cancion-dijo kari<br>kari volvio a su mesa pero la mirada de haruto decia que no solo queria un simple gracias  
>la fiesta habia acabado todos se fueron a sus casas pero entre las sombras se discutian dos personas<br>-la chica de la luz la lograre convencer de unirse a nosotros-decia el chico  
>-sera mejor que asi sea necesitamos su poder para poder dominar el digimundo y la tierra-dijo el digimon<br>-como sea ladydevimon busca el elixir sagrado para poder revivir a los viejos enemigos de los digielegidos-dijo el chico  
>-esta bien mi señor-dijo ladydevimon<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_chapter 8:antes de la destruccion_**

patamon y gatomon estaban en el cuarto de kari y gatomon estaba feliz de estar ahi justo con patamon

-patamon recuerdas el dia en que hicimos el conjuro angelical-pregunto gatomon  
>-si-respondio patamon<br>-recuerdas cuando la profecia se cumpliria-pregunto gatomon  
>-mmmmm.. dijo que seria el 5 de agosto hoy estamos a 30 de julio entonces...-no pudo terminar de hablar patamon<br>-FALTAN 6 DIAS PARA LA PROFECIA¡-grito gatomon  
>-no grites-dijo patamon<br>-perdon-dijo avergonzada  
>-recuerda no le digas a kari nada de la profecia-dijo patamon<br>-si esta bien-dijo gatomon-sabes patamon me alegro mucho tenerte a mi lado  
>-si a mi tambien-dijo con un sonrojo-gatomon veras tu me gust...-no pudo terminar<br>por que tk ya habia entrado al cuarto de kari  
>-patamon ya nos debemos ir se hace tarde-dijo yk<br>-esta bien adios gatomon  
>-adios mañana me dices lo que querias decirme-dijo gatomon<br>tk estaba confuso por lo que dijo patamon estaban caminando en la calle  
>-que le hibas a decir a gatomon-pregunto tk<br>-me le hiba declarar -respondio con tristeza  
>-a lo siento si te interrumpi amigo-respondio tk<br>-no importa mañana se lo dire-dijo patamon con una sonrisa  
>-entonces te deseo suerte amigo-dijo tk<br>-gracias-dijo patamon  
>entre las sombras estaban ladydevimon y su amo<br>-ladydevimon has conceguido lo que te pedi-pregunto  
>-si mi lord-dijo mostrando una caja<br>-bien guardala hasta el 5 agosto  
>-esta bien-dijo lady devimon<p>

al siguiente dia...(faltan 5 dias)

kari estaba en el sofa con gatomon viendo television cuando el timbre sono kari se levanto y abrio la puerta  
>-hola kari-dijo el chico<br>-hola tk-dijo kari-ven pasa-dijo agarrandole la mano a tk  
>patamon se bajo de la cabeza de tk y se dirigio al cuarto de kari junto a gatomon<br>-ahora si patamon que me querias decir-dijo gatomon  
>-veras faltan 5 dias para la batalla y tal vez algunos de nosotros perdamos la vida y antes de que eso pase quisiera decirte que tu me..me-tartamudeaba-gustas<br>gatomon no sesorprendio mucho por que ella habia oido la conversacion con tk en el camapamento  
>ella estaba que explotaba de felicidad<br>-perdon mejro olvidal...-no pudo terminar de hablar por que gatomon le dio un beso apasionado  
>cuando se separaron juntos sus frentes<br>-entonces eso significa que si correspondes con mis sentimientos-dijo sonrojado  
>-si patamon -dijo gatomon<br>se volvieron a dar otro beso pero mas apasionado

CON TK Y KARI...

-y tu hermano-pregunto tk  
>-esta jugando con sus amigos en el campo de soccer-respondio kari<br>-kari...-dijo tk sonrojado  
>-que kari<br>-veras tu...-no acabo de hablar por que el cuarto se volvio todo blanco  
>-que esta pasando-pregunto kari<br>-no se-dijo tk  
>al otro lado del cuarto se veian 8 sombras kari y tk las reconocieron<br>-amigos-grito tk  
>todos voltearon y sonrieron<br>-hola-dijeron todos  
>-saben donde estamos-pregunto mimi<br>-no-respondio izzy  
>-niños elegidos ha pasado tiempo-dijo una voz que conocian<br>-señor gennai-respondieron todos  
>-que pasa señor gennai-pregunto tk<br>-veran el digimundo y el mundo humano pronto estaran en peligro-dijo gennai  
>-QUE¡-gritaron todos<br>-cual sera el rival gennai-pregunto izzy  
>-eso no se los puedo decir-respondio gennai<br>-por que-dijo joe  
>-eso tampoco se los puedo decir-dijo gennai<br>-entonces que haremos-pregunto mimi  
>-entrenar-respondio tai<br>-estoy de acuardo -dijo matt  
>-si yo tambien-dijo sora abrazando a matt<br>-bien entrenen en 5 dias aparecera su nuevo rival-dijo gennai desvaneciéndose  
>todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares<br>-sera mejor entrenar-dijo kari  
>-esta bien-dijo tk<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**chapter 9: el entrenamiento parte 1**_

los 12 digielegidos entraron al digimundo cundo encontraron un lugar donde entrenar tai se paro al frente junto a kari y tk  
>-bien aqui entrenaremos tk kari trajeron lo que les pedi-dijo tai<br>los dos asintieron tk saco de su mochila un cuaderno con una pluma y kari saco de su mochila una caja pequeña con 12 papeles  
>-bien cada uno pase y agerre un papel de la caja-dijo tai<br>todos pasaron y agarraron su papel luego e dirigieron a tk quin fue anotando y por ultimo tai tk y kari agarraron su papel y tk anoto todo  
>-bien takeru di las batallas-dijo tai<br>-bien la primera sera matt y tai-la segunda daivis contra ken,tercera yolei contra cody,cuarta joe contra izzi quinta sora contra mimi y la ultima yo contra kari

al escuchar eso gatomon y patamon se sintieron tristes por que tendrian que pelear contra la persona que ama pero se voltearon al ver y sonrieron,matt y tai pasaron al frente contra sus digimon  
>-listo tai-pregunto matt<br>-si-respondio tai  
>-agumon warp digivolve a...wargreymon<br>-gabumon warp digivolve a...metalgarurumon  
>los dos fueron corriendo para atacarse war greymon era poderosa pero metalgarurumon era veloz<br>-misiles garuru-dijo metalgarurumon  
>-escudo victorioso-dijo wargremon protegiendose<br>-dramon killer-dijo wargreymon  
>metalgarurumon callo herido pero se volvio a levantar<br>-acabemos ya metalgarurumon-dijo matt  
>-listoo wargreymon-dijo tai<br>-si-dijo wargreymon  
>-aliento de lobo metalico-dijo metalgarurumon<br>-terra force-dijo wargreymon  
>los dos estaban empatados pero wargreymon aumento mas su fuerza y logro romper el empate y derrotar a metalgarurumon,metalgarurumon volvio a ser gabumon<br>y wargreymon volvio a ser agumon  
>-buena batalla-dijo matt<br>-si-respondio tai chocando los puños con matt  
>-el siguiente es ken contra daivis<br>-suerte ken-dijo yolei besandolo  
>-gracias-dijo ken sonrojado<br>los dos pasaron al frente con sus digimon  
>-veemon digivolve a...EXVEEMON<br>-wormmon digivolve a...STINGMON  
>los dos comenzaron a correrhacia ellos comenzaron a golpearse exveemon era veloz pero stingmon tenia mucha agilidad la batalla siguio en el aire<br>-x laser-dijo exveemon  
>stingmon lo esquivo<br>-Ataque De Aguijón-dijo stingmon  
>el ataque fue tan rapido que logro herir exveemon<br>-tirada doble lunar-taco stingmon  
>exveemon esquivo la mayoria<br>-Dispersión Calurosa-dijo exveemon  
>stingmon no lo logro esquivar y callo al suelo<br>stingmon volvio a ser wormmon y exveemon volvio a ser veemon  
>-buena lucha ichijoji-dijo daivis<br>-si daisuke-respondio ken  
>-el siguiente es cody contra yolei-dijo tk<br>-suerte hermosa-dijo ken besandola  
>-gra...gracias-tartamudeaba sonrojada<br>los dos pasaron al frente  
>-armadillomon digivolve a...ankylomon<br>-hawkmon digivolve a...aquilamon  
>los dos comenzaron a atacarse ankylomon era fuerte pero aquilamon esquivava bien los ataques<br>-Cuerno Planeador-dijo aquilamon  
>ankylomon esquivo el ataque de aquilamon<br>-presión de Megatones-contraataco ankylomon  
>aquilamon no logro esquivarlo quedo muy herido<br>-Aros Explosivos-dijo aquilamon  
>ankylomon no logro esquivarlo quedo igual de herido que aquilamon<br>-vamos terminemos esto-dijo aquilamon  
>-si-dijo ankylomon<br>-Aliento de Viento-ataco aquilamon  
>-Martillo de Cola-ataco ankylomon<br>los dos salieron herido pero ankylomon estaba mucho mas herido volvio a ser armadillomon y aquilamon volvio a ser hawkmon y se desmayo  
>-gran batalla cody-dijo yolei<br>-gracias-dijo cody


	10. Chapter 10

**_capitulo 10:el entrenamiento parte 2 (todas las batalla se hicieron el 1 de agosto)_**

-sigue joe contra izzi-dijo tai  
>-si-dijeron los dos y pasaron al frente con sus digimon<p>

-tentomon digivolve a...kabuterimon,kabuterimon ultradigivolve a...megakabuterimon  
>-gomamon digivolve a...ikkakumon,ikkakumon ultradigivolve a...zudomon<br>los dos comenzaron a atacarse zudomon lo golpeaba con el martillo a megakabuterimon casi le costaba esquivarlo  
>-martillo de thor-dijo zudomon<br>-Cuerno Mortal-respondio megakabuterimon  
>zudomon salio herido pero aun podia pelear<br>-tu puedes zudomon-dijo joe  
>-Martillo Bumerang-dijo zudomon<br>megakabuterimon salio herido con ese ataque  
>-Martillo Vulcán-ataco zudomon<br>-Electro Shocker-dijo megakabuterimon  
>los dos estaban empatados pero zudomon rompio el empate megakabuterimon volvio a ser tentomon y zudomon volvio a ser gomamon<br>-tentomon-dijo izzi sosteniendolo  
>-lo siento izzi-dijo tentomon<br>-no importa luchaste bien amigo mio-dijo izzi abrasandolo  
>-bien hecho gomamon-grito joe<br>-gracias joe-dijo gomamon  
>-buenas lucha-dijo izzi<br>-si buena lucha-dijo joe  
>-la quinta lucha mimi contra sora-´dijo tk<br>las dos chicas pasaron al frente con sus digimon mientras gatomon y patamon sabian que la siguiente tendrian que pelear  
>-biyomon digivolve a...birdramon,birdramon ultradigivolve a...garudamon<br>-palmon digivolve a...togemon,togemon ultradigivolve a...lillymon  
>garudamon comenzo a mandarle golpes a lillymon pero por su tamaño logra esquivarlos facilmente<br>-Cañón de Flor-dijo lillymon  
>garudamon casi lo esquiva pero se lastimon uno de loz brazos<br>-alas de espada-grito garudamon  
>el ataque logro herir a lillymon<br>-vamos lillymon-grito mimi  
>-Patada de Sol Creciente-dijo lillymon<br>garudamon no logro esquivarlo y callo herido pero aun podia lanzar un ataque mas  
>-Golpe Carmesí-grito garudamon<br>-Ráfaga de Flores-dijo lillymon  
>las dos salieron heridas garudamon volvio a ser piyomon y lillymon volvio a ser palmon<br>-piyomon-dijo sora cargandola  
>-sora-dijo piyomon cansada-no pude ganar<br>-no importa amiga-dijo sora sonriendo  
>-palmon-dijo mimi<br>-mimi-dijo palmon desmayandose  
>-buena batalla dijo sora<br>-si amiga-dijo mimi estrechándole la mano a sora  
>-bien el siguiente es tk y kari-dijo tai<br>los dos pasaron al frente pensando que no querian luchar con la persona que amaban eso mismo pensaban los digimon  
>-lista kari-pregunto tk con tristeza<br>-si tk buena suerte-dijo kari con tristeza  
>-buena suerte kari-dijo t<br>-buena suerte patamon-dijo gatomon  
>-buena suerte gatomon-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla<br>-gatomon ultradigivolve a...angewomon  
>-patamon digivolve a...angemon,angemon ultradigivolve a...magnaangemon<br>los dos comenzaron a atacarse pero no se herían era muy ágiles y esquivaban los ataques luego comenzaron a volar y se separaron  
>-excalibur-dijo magnaangmeon<br>-Aire Santo-dijo angewomon  
>los dos esquivaron sus ataques y volvieron a golpearse pero angewomon fue mas rapida que magnaangemon y logro golpearlo muchas veces<br>-flecha celestial-grito angewomon preparando la flecha  
>-Escudo Contador-dijo magnaangemon protegiendose<br>MAGNAANGEMON se levanto del suelo y comenzo a volar para atacar a angewomon  
>-excalibur-grito magnaangemon<br>-flecha celestial-grito angewomon  
>logro herir a magnaangemon pero aun podia pelear volvio a volar y comenzo atacar a angewomon<br>-Cuchillada del Juicio-grito magnaangemon  
>logro herir a angewomon pero en el fondo odiaba que le tocara pelear con ella y angewomon sentia lo mismo<br>-tu puedes angewomon-grito kari  
>-no te rindas magnaangemon-grito tk<br>los dos volvieron a atacarse  
>-puerta del destino-ataco magnaangemon<br>pero angewomon lo esquivo  
>-atmosfera celestial-grito angewomon<br>con el ataque mando a magnaangemon al suelo  
>-flecha celestial-grito angewomon<br>magnaangemon intento protegerse con el escudo pero la flecha fue mas veloz y logro herirlo dejandolo fuera de combate  
>-magnaangemon-grito angewomon volando hacia magnaangmeon y sosteniendolo en los brazos-estas bien amor mio-pregunto angewomon<br>-claro mi princesa-respondio besandola y los dos volvieron a ser gatomon y patamon  
>-bien hecho-dijo kari<br>-estas bien patamon-dijo tk  
>-si tk lamento no haber podido ganar-dijo patamon<br>-no importa amigo-dijo tk  
>los niños elegidos volvieron a sus casas a dormir ya eran las 1:00am<br>entre las sombras estaba ladydevimon con su amo  
>-amo faltan tres dias para la batalla-dijo ladydevimon arrodilla<br>-si ya se ese dia revivire frente a los digielegidos sus viejos enemigos-dijo su amo  
>-esta bien-respondio arodillada ladydevimon<br>-retirate-dijo su amo  
>-si mi lord-dijo ladydevimon<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**_capitulo 11:las declaraciones _**

ya era 2 de agosto faltaban 3 dias antes de la batalla y los digielegidos decidieron tomar unas vaciones por un dia pero tai no estaba de acuerdo gracias a mimi lograron de que aceptara tk y kari estaban en el parque junto a sus digimon  
>-es bueno tener un dia de vacaciones-dijo kari sonriendole a tk<br>-si que bueno todo gracias a mimi-dijo tk sonriendo  
>-mi hermano es el unico idiota que no se da cuenta que mimi esta enmorada de el-dijo kari con risa<br>lo que causo que tk y sus digimon se rieran el celular de kari comenzo a sonar kari dejo a gatomon en donde estabab sentada y fue a contestar  
>-hola-dijo kari<br>-hola hermana llegare tarde a la casa mimi y yo iremos a un concierto de su cantante favorito y pidio que la acompañara-dijo tai  
>-esta bien-dijo kari-adios-dijo colgando el telefono<br>kari volvio a la banca  
>-quieres ir a comer-dijo tk sonriendole como a ella le gusta le causo un sonrojo<br>-esta bien-dijo kari sonriendole  
>-yo pago-dijo tk<br>-por favor tk no tienes que molestarte-dijo kari  
>-pero yo insisto kari-dijo tk<br>-esta bien-dijo kari  
>los dos se levantaron de la banca del parque y fueron a un restaurante de comida rapida los dos pidieron una hamburguesa con papas sin cebolla y una soda,le daban la mitad de lo que pidieron a sus digimon tk fue a pagar y el camarero le dio 4 mentas una para cada uno,ya era de noche tk estaba acompañando a kari para llegar a su casa<br>-ya llegamos-dijo tk  
>-si-dijo kari<br>-kari-dijo tk  
>-que pasa-dijo sonriendole<br>-recuerdas que te hiba a decir algo antes de que gennai apareciera-pregunto tk  
>-si me acuerdo-dijo kari-que era lo que me hibas a decir-pregunto kari<br>-veras en la batalla tal vez no nos volvamos a ver-dijo tk-solo quiero decirte que tu me...-suspiro tk-gustas desde la primera vez que nos vimos-dijo tk  
>kari estaba muy sonrojada y feliz al mismo tiempo el chico que le gusta le correspondio los sentimientos estaba por soltar lagrimas de los ojos de alegria<br>-mejor me voy-dijo tk pero kari le agarro del brazo y lo beso apasionadamente  
>sus digimon estaban felices por sus compañeros<br>cuando ellos se separaron por el tan necesario aire  
>-wow entonces eso es un tambien me gustas-dijo tk<br>-claro que si mi rubio-dijo kari  
>-bueno mejor me voy a mi casa-dijo tk<br>-por favor quedate-suplico kari  
>-estas loca si me ve tu hermano o tus padres me matarian-dijo tk<br>-pero mis padres estan de vacaciones en hawaii y mi hermano volvera tarde por que esta con mimi en un concierto-dijo kari sosteniedole del brazo  
>-esta bien-dijo tk-patamon entra<br>-si tk-dijo patamon y entro junto a gatomon  
>tk entro a la casa de kari y kari cerro la puerta tk se sento en el sofa gatomon y patamon estaban cansados y se decidieron ir a dormir en el cuarto de kari<br>kari se sento en las piernas de tk y lo comenzo a besar con mas pasion que antes cuando se separaron por tan necesario aire  
>-kari desde cuando te gusto-dijo tk<br>-pues desde que nos conocimos-dijo kari volviendo a besarlo y tk se echo para atras dejando a kari encima de el tk y kari estaban tan cansados que se durmieron en el sofa tk y kari se durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tanto tai estaba acompañando a mimi mientras charlaban  
>-ya llegamos-dijo mimi<br>-si mejor me voy-dijo tai marchandose pero mimi lo sostuvo  
>-ni creas amigo te quedaras a dormir en mi apartamento-dijo mimi besandolo<br>-por que fue eso-dijo tai sonrojado  
>-que no es obvio tontito tu me gusta-dijo mimi volviendolo a besar<br>tai y mimi se besaron entrando a su apartamento se tropesaban hasta llegar al cuarto de mimi y se acostaron en su cama ya eran las 2:00 am y tai se desperto y agarro su celular y les mando un mensaje a sus amigos "amigos hoy iremos a entrenar al digimundo a las 8:00am" y mando el mensaje y se volvio a dormir


	12. Chapter 12

**_capitulo 12:entrenamiento de dobles_**

era 3 de agosto faltaban dos dias para esa batalla y los 12 digielegidos fueron al digimundo tai se paro al frente ellos  
>-bien hoy entrenaremos en equipo escojan a su compañero y solo digievolucionen hasta el nivel perfecto-dijo tai<br>todos escojieron matt con sora,tai con mimi,joe con izzi,daivis con ken,yolei con cody y por ultimo tk y kari  
>-el primero combate yo y mimi contra matt y sora-dijo tai<br>los 4 pasaron al frente con sus digimon  
>-agumon digivolve a... greymon,greymon ultradigivolve a...metalgreymon<br>-palmon digivolve a... togemon,togemon ultradigivolve a...lillymon  
>-gabumon digivolve a... garurumon,garurumon ultradigivolve a...weregarurumon<br>-piyomon digivolve a..:... birdramon,birdramon ultradigivolve a...garudamon  
>los cuatro digimon comenzaron a atacarse garudamon podia contra metalgreymon pero metalgreymon no se dejaria vencer tan rápido y lillymon podia evitar muy bien los ataques de weregarurumon<br>-Giga Blaster-lanzo metalgreymon hacia garudamon que logro darle en la cara  
>-Alas de Espada-dijo garudamon que logro mandar al suelo a metalagreymon<br>-Cañón de Flor-dijo lillymon logro herir a garudamon  
>-Patada Garuru-dijo weregarurumon atacando a lillymon<br>-Brazo Tridente-ataco metalgreymon logro herir a weregarurumon  
>-Golpe Carmesi-ataco garudamon a metalgreymon<br>-Espinas de Hada-ataco lillymon dejando a garudamon fuera de batalla  
>-patada garuru-ataco weregarurumon dejando a lillymon fuera de combate<br>-Giga Blaster-acato metalgreymon  
>-Garras de Lobo-dijo weregarurumon pero el ataque no duro mucho que dejo a weregarurumon fuera de combate los que perdieron volvieron a su forma rookie<br>-gano el equipo de tai y mimi-dijo tk-sigue codi y daivis contra yolei y ken-dijo tk  
>los nombrados pasaron al frente con sus digimon<br>-veemon digivolve a...EXveemon  
>-armadillomon digivolve a...ankylomon<br>-hawkmon digivolve a...aquilamon  
>-wormmon digivolve a...stingmon<br>los cuatro digimon comenzaron a atacarse y golpearse  
>-ataque de agijon-ataco stingmon dejo herido a exveemon<br>-aros laser-ataco aquilamon  
>dejo herido a ankylomon<br>-cola de maso-ataco ankylomon dejando a aquilamon fuera de batalla  
>-ataque de aguja-ataco stingmon derrotando a ankylomon<br>-EXLASER-ATACO EXVEEMON  
>-ATAQUE DE AGIJON-ATACO STINGMON<br>cuando exveemon se acerco a exveemon para atacar a stingmon pero el se movio hacia atras y lo ataco con su ataque ataque de agijon dejando a exveemon fuera de combate todos volvieron a ser rookie  
>-el ultimo es tk y kari contra joe y izzi-dijo tai<br>los 4 pasaron junto a sus digimon  
>-gatomon ultradigivolve a ...angewomon<br>-patamon digivolve a ...angemon,angemon ultradigivolve a...magnaangemon  
>-tentomon digivolve a... kabuterimon,kabuterimon ultradigivolve a ...megakabuterimon<br>-gomamon digivolve a...ikkakumon,ikkakumon digivolve a ... zudomon  
>los digimon tipo angeles volaron hacia ellos comenzaron a atacarlos<br>-flecha celestial-ataco angewomon  
>le golpe la cara a megakabuterimon<br>-excalibur-ataco magnaangemon  
>-electro shoker-ataco megakabuterimon<br>-martillo bumerang-ataco zudomon  
>pero los dos angeles equivaron y volvieron a atcar<br>-puerta del destino  
>-atmosfera celestial<br>conbinaron los ataques y lograron debilitarlo pero podian volver a lanzar un ataque  
>-listo megakaburerimon-pregunto zudomon<br>-si zudomon  
>-martillo de thor-ataco zudomon<br>-cuerno mortal-ataco megakabuterimon  
>gastaron toda su energia que volvieron a ser rookie y lograron lastimar a los dos angeles pero ellos todabia podian y volvieron a ser rookie<br>-buen trabajo gatomon-dijo patamon besandola apasionadamente  
>-si gracias-dijo sonrojada<br>tk y kari hicieron lo mismo y se besaron  
>-bien volvamos al digimundo y tk tengo que hablar contigo-dijo tai<br>-esta bien-dijo tk siguiendolo  
>ya un poco alejado del grupo<br>-sera mejor que cuides a mi hermana no creas que me gusta la idea de que tenga novio pero lo que si me gusta es que ese novio seas tu confio en ti ...cuñadito la lastimas y te golpeo-dijo tai  
>-esta bien tai-dijo tk asustado<br>volvieron con el grupo  
>-bien mañana descansen aprovechen ese dia por que tal vez sea el ultimo-dijo tai y todos regresaron al mundo normal<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**_capitulo 13: desenmascarado_**

los 12 digielegidos estavan disfrutando su posible ultimo dia joe codi daivis izzi estaban en un parque acuatico tai y mimi estaban con sus digimon en un restaurante de comida francesa matt y sora estaban con sus digimon viendo una pelicula en el cine (como matt es un famoso cantante los dejaron entrar con sus digimon escondidos en un bolso)tk kari patamon y gatomon estaban en el parque charlando de muchas cosas como de como poder ganar etc  
>-espero que ganemos la batalla-dijo kari<br>-no perdamos las esperanzas-dijo tk animando un poco a kari  
>-gracias por apoyarme siempre tk-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla<br>los chicos se levantaron de las bancas y fueron a pasear por el parque tomados de la mano  
>-la verdad yo odiaba la idea de pelear contigo en el entrenamiento y tambia patamon no queria herir a gatomon-dijo tk<br>-si a mi tambien y gatomon tambien odiaba la idea de pelear contra patamon-dijo kari  
>mimi y tai se encontraban en el restaurante frances cada vez que comian un espagueti y veian que la misma cuerda de espagueti que comian era la misma no perdian el tiempo y se besaban<p>

volviendo con tk y kari:

-que tal si vamos a comer-propuso patamon  
>-si estoy de acuerdo-dijo gatomon<br>-dime cuando no lo estas-dijo kari consiguiendo que tk se echara a reir junto a kari  
>los cuatro entraron a comer en un restaurante de comida mexicana luego se fueron a la casa de kari y vieron una pelicula de terror kari estaba muy abrasada a tk igual que gatomon a patamon<br>cuando al fin se quedaron dormidos la puerta de la casa se abrio y dando paso a tai con su novia mimi cuando miraron a tk y kari dormidos en el sofa mimi llevo a gatomon y patamon al cuarto de kari sin despertarlos y tai cuando quedo solo en la sala con tk y kari dormidos no pudo aguantar y saco la camara y les tomo una foto  
>-esto sera un buen recuerdo-decia tai aguantando la risa<br>ya cuando tk se hiba el cuarto se puso todo negro tk y kari estaban con sus amigos y vieron una sombra que tk y kari reconocieron  
>-cuando planeas agradecerme por la cancion-dijo el chico<br>-pero si eres haruto namikaze-dijo tk  
>-vaya el pequeño takeru me recordo-dijo haruto<br>-que quieres-decia tk protegiendo a kari  
>-solo que por haberle cantado la cancion ese dia que fueron a la discoteca-decia haruto<br>-donde estamos-pregunto tai con rabia  
>-callate yagami no hables-dijo haruto dijiendose otra ve hacia kari-vamos chica de la luz agradeceme uniendo a mi para poder conquistar el digimundo y el mundo humano-decia haruto<br>-estas loco-dijo tk intentandolo golpear pero el lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la cara a tk  
>-vengan mañana al digimundo a las 06:06:06 sera mejor que vayan o si no tomare el mundo a la fuerza-decia haruto<br>los niños elegidos volvieron a donde estaban asustados de lo que pasaria si no hiban...


	14. Chapter 14

**_capitulo 14: viejos enemigos y pesadilla hecha realidad_**

los digielegidos estaban en el digimundo ya era las 6:05pm en ese momento llego un viejo amigo seberleomon  
>-saberleomon que hacer aqui-pregunto joe<br>-gennai me llamo dijo que necesitarian ayuda-dijo saber leomon  
>-ya casi-dijo kari<br>-no perdamos las esperanzas-dijo tk animando a todos  
>cuando volvieron a ver sus digivices eran las 06:06 ya cuando pasaron los seis segundos que faltaban<br>aparecio un tornado de oscuridad despues de que desaparecio vio a una digimon tipo humano con mascara oscura pero cuando lo reconocieron gatomon salto hacia delante  
>-ladydevimon-dijo gatomon preparandose para pelear<br>-ha pasado tiempo gatita-dijo ladydevimon provocando una furia en gatomon  
>-asi que este es la guerra a la que se referia haruto-dijo kari<br>-jajajajaja-reia malvadamente ladydevimon-no peleare sola-dijo sacando un elixir esparciendolo en el cielo los digielegidos digievoluvionar sus digimon en su ultimo nivel wargreymon,metalgarurumon,zudomon,megakabuterimon,magnaangemon,lilymon,garudamon,angewomon,imperialdramon,aquilamon,ankylomon tambien estaba saberleomon el elixir se convirtio en once digihuvos que al nacer era esferas oscuras despues tomaron forma a ser: machinedraomon,metalseadramon,puppertmon,piedmon,devimon,metaletemon,kimeramon,arukenimon,mummymon,dyaboromon,ladydevimon arriba de ellos estaba apocalymon cuando todos estababn asombrados los digimon de tai y sus amigos fueron a pelear dyaboromon peleaba contra metalgarurumon y wargreymon , imperialdramon contra apocalymon,zudomon contra metaletemon,garudamon contra machindramon,lylimon contra metalseadramon,magnaangemon contra piedmon,megakabuterimon contra puppetmon,ankylomon contra devimon,angewmon contra ladydevimon,aquilamon contra arukenimon y mummymon y saberleomon contra kimeramon

kari miraba la batalla todos estaban enpatados diaboromon y metaletemon habian caido zudomon se unio a aquilamon imperialdramon se unio a saberleomon contra kimeramon,ella miraba a agewomon peleaba como la ultima vez se daban cachetadas pero vio otra sombra era terrorifica vio como lanzaba un rayo hacia ella , kari cerro los ojos esperando el ataque pero como vio que nunca llego decidio abrirlos y vio a alguien que recibió el ataque por ella,kari lo conocia  
>-no puede ser mi pesadilla se ha vuelto-dijo kari-TK¡-gritaba kari<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**_capitulo 15: el verdadero rival_**

-eso es lo que pasa por no querer unirte-dijo haruto apareciendo  
>-quien eres en realidad-pregunto kari con ojos llenos de lagrimas<br>-niñita tonta aun no me recuerdas-dijo mostrandole mirandola a los ojos cuando kari al fin lo reconocio  
>-no puede ser pero te destruimos-dijo kari<br>-si pero volvi a renacer-dijo haruto-convirtiéndose en un digimon tipo oscuro era myotismon  
>-esta digievolucion no es ni myotismon ni venommyotismon y tampoco malomyotismon-dijo el digimon-ME LLAMO NEOMYOTISMON-grito<br>-maldito pagaras haber matado a tk-decia kari  
>-y con que podras vengarte tus amigos estan ocupados con mis secuases-decia neomyotismon<br>el tenia razon pero ella no perdia las esperanzas veia la batalla de ladydevimon y angewomon  
>-valla si que tienes buen gusto-dijo ladydevimon<br>-de que hablas-pregunto angewomon  
>-de tu novio magnaangemon-decia ladydevimon-que tal si te lo quito y lo convierto en un ser oscuro para que se quede a mi lado-dijo ladydevimon lo que provoco que se pusiera mas molesta<br>-atmosfera celestial-ataco angewomon dejando herida a ladydevimon  
>-no diras nada de mi magnaangemon-dijo angewomon-flecha celestial-ataco angewomon destruyendo a lady devimon y vio que todos habian ganado a sus rivales y se fueron contra neomyotismon<br>-jajajajaja no podran contra mi-dijo neomyotismon todos se fueron contra pero era cierto nisiquiera metalgarurumon saberleomon y wargreymon pudieron con el  
>-Ataque Gardiac-ataco neomyotismon causando que todos volvieran a ser rookie<br>-maldito-tartamudeaba tai al ver lo que le ha hecho a sus digimon y al novio se su querida hermana  
>matt se le lanzo hacia el pero lo unico que consiguio fue un golpe en la cara del enemigo<br>-MATT-grito sora a su rescate  
>los 12 digimon se levantaron aun heridos fueron al ataque aunque no pudieran no perdian las esperanzas para poder ganar cuando los digielegidos los vieron correr hacia neomyotismon<br>-AGUMON-grito tai  
>-GABUMON-grito matt<br>-PIYOMON-grito sora  
>-PALMON-grito mimi<br>-GOMAMON-grito joe  
>-TENTOMON-grito izzi<br>-VEEMON-grito daivis  
>-WORMMON-grito ken<br>-HAWKMON-grito yolei  
>-ARMADILLOMON-grito cody<br>-GATOMON,PATAMON-grito kari  
>los 12 digimon no escucharon a sus compañeros y fueron a atacar a neomyotismon pero en ese mismo momento aparecio un especie de relampago del cielo dando paso a 4 digimon especiales<br>-las cuatro bestias sagradas-dijo neomyotismon


	16. Chapter 16

**_capitulo 16: un nuevo poder y un ultimo milagro_**

-son las cuatro bestias sagradas-dijo neomyotismon  
>-niños elegidos-dijo quinglongmon<br>-que pasa-pregunto tai  
>-veo que no han podido ganar la batalla para decidir un futuro-dijo azunlongmon<br>-no pero creo que vamos a perder-dijo tai-un momento por que no nos ayudan-dijo tai  
>-nuestro poderes estan debiles por la oscuridad-dijo zhuquiamon<br>-creo que este es el fin-dijo matt  
>-no-dijo tai-no es el fin no perderemos las esperanzas asi lo habria querido tk-dijo tai mirando a tk<br>-pero tai solo matt y tu pueden hacer que sus digimon digievoluvionen a nivel mega-dijo sora  
>-asi niñitos-dijo neomyotismon-rindanse y les tendre piedad-dijo<br>-primero muerto-dijo tai  
>-las bestias sagradas no los ayudaran-dijo neomyotismon-este sera su fin<br>-les daremos un nuevo poder-dijo baihumon  
>-en serio-dijo todos<br>-un regalo por salvar al digimundo muchas veces-dijo ebumwumon  
>despues de decir eso las cuatro bestias hicieron que los 12 digimon brillaran y crearon un clon de gatomon y otro de angemon y consigo despertando un nuevo poder<br>-agumon warp digivolve a...wargreymon  
>-gabumon warp digivolve a...metalgarurumon<br>-metalgarurumon...wargreymon dna digivolve a ...omnimon  
>-armadillmon digivolve a ...ankylomon<br>-ankylomon,angemon dna digivolve a...shakkoumon,shakkoumondigivolve a...megashakkoumon (solo puse shakkoumon y mega)  
>-hawkmon digivolve a...aquilamon,aquilamon,gatomon dna digivolve a...silphymon,silphymon digivolve a valkyrimon<br>-veemon digivolve a...EXVEEMON  
>-wormmon digivolve a...stingmon<br>-stingmon,exveemon dna digivolvea a...paildramon,paildramon digivolve a ...imperialdramon,imperialdramon cambio de modo a modo luchador,imperialdramon modo paladin  
>-piyomon warp digivolve a...phoenixmon<br>-palmon warp digivolve a...rosemon  
>-gomamon warp digivolve a ...vikemon<br>-tentomon warpdigivolve a...herculeskabuterimon  
>-patamon warpdigivolve a...seraphimon<br>-gatomon warp digivolve a...ophanimon  
>los digielegidos se sorprendieron mucho al ver sus digimon con tanto poder<br>-no importa en que nivel esten los derrotare-dijo neomyotismon lanzandose para pelear  
>-espada trascendental-ataco omnimon dejando un herida en el pecho de neomyotismon<br>-mazos destructores-ataco vikemon  
>-tentacion prohibida-ataco rosemon<br>-pinzas destructoras-ataco herculeskabuterimon  
>-mega Discos mortales-ataco megashakkoumon<br>-Castigo de la Tormenta-ataco valkytimon  
>-explosion de luz estelar-acato phoenixmon<br>-Jabalina del Edén-ataco ophanimon  
>-los siete cielos-ataco seraphimon<br>-Láser de Positrones-ataco imperialdramon modo paladin  
>todos lo ataques dejaron herido a neomyotismon<br>-miserables lo pagaran-dijo neomyotismon-ataque gardiac-dijo neomyotismon que esta carcando el ataque  
>-rapido todos envien sus fuerzas al cañon de omnimon-grito tai todos los digimon hicieron caso enviaron su energia al cañon de omnimon<br>-cañon supremo-ataco omnimon logrando destruir el ataque gardiac  
>-ahora imperialdramon-grito tai<br>-espada omega-ataco imperialdramon atravezando a neomyotismon en el pecho y haciendolo desaparecer  
>todos volvieron a su forma rookier ecepto ophanimon volvio a ser champion y el clon de angemon y gatomon desaparecieron todos estaban felices por derrotar a neomyotismon pero kari no le importaba haber derrotado a neomyotismon lo unico que le importaba era tk<br>-desearía que tuvieramos un final diferente-dijo kari llorando  
>-niños elegidos-dijo zhuqiamon-por salvar el digimundo les revivire a su camarada caido-dijo zhuqiamon despues de eso hiso qeu el cuerpo de takeru brillara la herida estaba desapareciendo-listo adios amigos-dijo zhuqiamon despues se desvanecio junto a las otras bestias<br>kari miraba a tk esperando que zhuqiamon no hubiera mentido y se cumplio un milagro takeru habia despertado y se levanta los otros digielegidos con sus digimon fueron a abrasar a tk execto kari  
>tk se le acerco<br>-no me extrañaste-pregunto tk pero el se callo espalda para abajo por que kari se le habia lanzado encima  
>-TK-gritaba kari mientras apretaba fuerte a tk entre lagrimas<br>-ya no llores hermosa ya estoy aqui-dijo tk jugando con su cabello ella miro a tk a los ojos y comenzo a besarlo despues de separarse se levantaron y se reunieron con los demas despues se hiban a ir al digimundo pero sus digimon seis de los digimon decidieron quedarse esos eran gatomon patamon palmon agumon piyomon y gabumon pero prometieron que volverian en uno meses dijeron que se quedarian a recontruir un poco el digimundo despues kari estaba con tk en la casa yagami viendo una película cuando ya eran las 8:00pm  
>-mejor me voy-dijo tk levantandose del sofa pero kari le agarro el brazo<br>-por favor quedate-suplico kari  
>-kari en donde dormiria y donde sacaria mi ropa-pregunto tk<br>-puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama y recuerdas la anterior vez que te lave la ropa por que viniste a visitarme pero llovia mucho y te mojaste y te preste la ropa de mi hermano ademas mañana podemos ir de particular habra una fiesta-dijo kari  
>-si esta bien me quedare-dijo tk despues de eso kari agarro a tk y lo beso como si su vida dependiera de eso<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**_capitulo 17: sorpresa digital _**

tk aun seguía dormido cuando se levanto comenzo a ver desde la ventana del cuarto de kari ¿que estaras haciendo patamon? se preguntaba hasta que la puerta del cuarto donde estaba lo sacara de sus pensamientos  
>-tk te traje el desayuno-dijo kari<br>-gracias-dijo tk comenzando a desayunar luego se tomo una ducha y se cambio en el cuarto de tai que el entraba mas temprano que ellos en el camino se encontraron con ken y yolei ya cuando entraron al salon se sentaron en sus asientos como el profesor aun no llegaba kari agarro a tk y comenzo a besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ellos algunas de las chicas del salon miraban mal a kari ya que tk era el popular del colegio cuando al fin kari dejo libre a tk,tk se sintio como en el cielo  
>-por que fue eso-dijo tk<br>-por que asi les comunico a las otras chicas que solo eres mio-le susurro en el oido  
>las primeras clases pasaron volando los alumnos ya estaban en el gimnasio con la fiesta tk y kari estaban con yolei y ken tomando ponche de frutas<br>-amigo enserio me sorprendes-dijo ken-es imcreible que tu hallas sobrevivido  
>-fue con ayuda de zhuqiamon -dijo tk<br>-vamos a bailar tk-dijo kari agarrandole del brazo  
>tk bailaba al ritmo han pasado 4 meses desde la fiesta no ha habido señalas hasta que todos los digielegidos recivieron un mensaje en su d-3 de los digimon los digielegidos s reunieron en la casa de izzi yolei abrio la puerta digital y de ella salieron 4 digimon agumon palmon gabumon y piyomon<br>-hola amigos-dijo tai  
>-que son esos digihuevos-pregunto izzi<br>-a si este es de palmon y yo-dijo agumon  
>-y esta es de piyomon y mia-dijo gabumon<br>-imcreible-dijo matt  
>-donde estan patamon y gatomon-pregunto tk<br>-aqui estamos-dijo patamon cargando una canasta con tres digihuevos  
>-esos son sus digihuevos-pregunto kari<br>-si-respondio gatomon (estos dos no perdieron el tiempo xD)  
>tk agarro uno de los digihuevos de patamon y gatomon y comenzo a jugar lanzarlo al cielo y atraparlos los demas junto a patamon y gatomon lo vieron con cara de querer matarlo y lo unico que recibio recivio tk fue un aruñaso en la cara de parte de gatomon y un golpe en la cabeza estilo anime de kari<br>-ESTAS LOCO¡-le grito kari y gatomon  
>-jejejeje lo siento-dijo tk<br>-NO LO VUELVAS A HACER QUE TAL SI SE ROMPEN¡-dijo kari y gatomon  
>-ya me disculpe-dijo tk<br>las dos dejaron de gritarle y comenzaron a reirse de el tk estaba en su cuarto preparandose para dormir y comenzo a pensar  
>-mañana es el cumpleaños de kari espero qeu le guste mi sorpresa-penso tk<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**_capitulo 18: el cumpleaños de kari_**

kari estaba sentada en el sofa viendo television con gatomon estaba reciviendo muchos mensajes de feliz compleaños pero ninguno de su novio ella escucho el timbre de su puerta y se encontro con un rubio de ojos azules  
>-hola kari-dijo tk<br>-hola tk-dijo kari  
>-te gustaria salir conmigo esta tarde-pregunta tk<br>-si claro-respondio kari  
>-bien te recogere a las 2:00-dijo takeru despidiendose de un beso con kari luego de cerrar la puerta volvio a ver television ella vio el reloj y eran las 1:15pm ella salio corriendo a ducharse y comer<br>ella estaba esperando a su novio y cuando tocaron el timbre ella fue a abrir y se encontro con un oso de peleche con un corazon en las manos que "feliz cumpleaños te amo" y un ramo de rosas  
>-feliz cumpleaños hermosa-dijo tk<br>-muchas gracias tk-dijo kari abrazandolo  
>-mejor nos vamos-dijo tk entrando el oso y el ramo de florez<br>-y a donde vamos-pregunto kari  
>-es una sorpresa-dijo tk sacando una benda-te tapare los ojos-dijo tk tapandole los ojos<br>tk subio a un taxi junto a kari llegando a una discoteca al destaparle los ojos vio a todos sus amigos de escuela y a los demas digielegidos  
>-feliz cumpleaños-gritaron todos<br>-muchas gracias amigos-dijo kari  
>tk le dio un regalo kari no pudo mas y lo abrio era un album con todas las fotos que se habia tomado habia una de ellos duermiendo en un sofa en un lado se ve la sombra de tai kari agarro a tk y comenzo a besarlo<br>-bien es no es tu ultimo regalo-dijo t agarrando la guitarra de matt y subiendo al escenario -la siguiente cancion va dedicada a la cumpleañera la cancion se llama mi vida eres tu-dijo tk comenzando a tocar la guitarra y comenzando a cantar

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños,  
>y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,<p>

que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos  
>quiero que comprendas que tu eres mi anhelos,<p>

me pasos los días y las noches enteras  
>pensando en el amor que recorre por mis venas,<p>

pensando que buscaba en alguien que me quisiera  
>y que afínal en contre a alguien que vale la pena.<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,<br>la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida.<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,<br>la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida.<p>

Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela  
>escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella<br>por que quiero que sepa que me enamore de ella  
>y la quiero llevar conmigo asta las estrellas.<p>

Esa cesación que recorre mi cuerpo  
>cada vez que me mira si se detiene el tiempo<br>cada vez que me besas me robas el aliento  
>tu eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento.<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,<br>la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida.<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,<br>la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida.<p>

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños  
>y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,<p>

que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos  
>quiero que comprendas que tu eres mi anhelos,<p>

el amor que es, el amor que será  
>el amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y veras<br>que expresaré segundo en segundo  
>hasta que por ti se me acabe el mundo<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,<br>la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>el ángel de mi gualda que me entrega su luz,<br>la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>el que le a dado la esperanza a mi vida<p>

al terminar todos aplaudieron y pidieron otra pero tk se bajo del escenario y se acerco a kari  
>-que te parecio la cancion-pregunto tk<br>-fue hermosa muchas gracias mi rubio-dijo kari comenzandolo a besar despues de unas horas acabo la fiesta tk se llevo el auto de matt para ayudar a kari llevando los regalos ella estaba muy feliz era su mejor cumpleaños en la historia


	19. Chapter 19

**_capitulo final:navidad_**

**_MENSAJE:_**_bien si quieren que el capitulo sea genial les recomiendo que lean el capitulo escuchando la cancion "minna no christmas" gracias por leer_

ya es 24 de diciembre tai esta quejandose de que no este kari ayudandole con las decoraciones del arbol hasta que algo lo saca de sus pensamientos habian tocado el timbre y fue a ver quien era y era su novia con palmon  
>-hola mimi-dijo tai<br>-hola-dijo tai  
>-que haces aqui-pregunto tai<br>-solo vine por que kari me pidio que la remplazara ayudandote con el arbol-dijo sonriendo  
>- a esta bien-dijo tai pero luego su rostro cambio a enojado-donde esta kari-pregunto tai<br>-no puedo decirte-dijo sacandole a lengua tiernamente  
>-mimi tachikawa donde esta mi hermana-pregunto tai<br>-esta bien se fue a... comprarle un regalo a takeru-dijo sonriendo  
>-a bueno,espera QUE¡ se supone que me lo daria a mi primero que lastima por takeru hoy mismo morir...-no pudo callarse por que su novia lo empujo a la pared y comenzo a besarlo<br>cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron  
>-que es esto-pregunto agumon agarrando los cables de luz del arbol-es comida-pregunto comenzando a acercar su boca a los cables<br>-NO AGUMON¡-gritaron todos  
>-que tonto padre-dijo palmon<br>-jejejeejjejej-comenzo a reirse a agumon luego recivio un beso de palmon  
>-por eso te quiero-dijo palmon abrazando a agumon causando la risas de todos y el sonrojo de agumon<p>

con matt y sora

-matt por favor dejame ayudarte-dijo sora  
>-tranquila puedo hacerlo-dijo matt colgandose del arbol para colocar en la etrella pero el rubio perdio el equilibrio y se callo a un par de cajas causando la risa de sora y sus digimon<br>-no es gracioso-dijo matt  
>-claro que lo es-dijo ayudando a levantar a matt pero matt hiso que sora cayera encima y se besaran<br>-ahora te parece gracioso-dijo matt  
>-callate y vuelve a besarme-dijo sora matt obedecio y volvio a besarla<br>gabumon se comenzo a reir pero fue callado por un beso de piyomon

con tk y kari

takeru estaba con patamon colgando el arbol y kari estaba con gatomon haciendo comida para un reunion de todos los niños elegidos  
>-tk ya casi acabas-pregunto kari<br>-si ya casi-le respondio tk  
>-patamon como estan los digihuevos-pregunto gatomon<br>-estan bien-respondio patamon viendo la canasta  
>takeru habia acabado el arbol y kari habia terminado el pollo y la lasaña de la fiesta<br>-huele delicioso claro pro que tu lo cocinaste-dijo tk provocando un sonrojo en la cara de kari  
>-bien mejor nos preparamos que ya casi llegan los muchachos-dijo kari<br>-esta bien-dijo tk  
>ya todos estaban listos para la fiesta seria en el departamento de tk y kari los digimon dijeron que llevarian sus digihuevos y los dejarian en el cuarto de tk y kari cuando al fin llegaron sora y matt traeron dos botellas de champaña cody trajo pan navideño tai y mimi trajeron trajeron galletas navideñas luego llegaron daivis yolei ken joe izzi todos tomaron asiento comenzaron a hablar luego matt propuso pasar a cantar kari queria que tk pasara a cantar la misma cancion de su cumpleaños tk se canso de replicar y comenzo a cantar<p>

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños,  
>y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,<p>

que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos  
>quiero que comprendas que tu eres mi anhelos,<p>

me pasos los días y las noches enteras  
>pensando en el amor que recorre por mis venas,<p>

pensando que buscaba en alguien que me quisiera  
>y que al fin encontre a alguien que vale la pena<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>El ángel de mi guarda el que me entrega su luz,<br>La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>El que le ha dado la esperanza a mi vida<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>El ángel de mi guarda el que me entrega su luz,<br>La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>El que le ha dado la esperanza a mi vida<p>

Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela  
>Escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella<br>Por que quiero que sepa que me enamore de ella  
>Y la quiero llevar conmigo asta las estrella<p>

Esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo  
>Cada vez que me mira si se detiene el tiempo<br>Cada vez que me besas me robas el aliento  
>Tu eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>El ángel de mi guarda el que me entrega su luz,<br>La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>El que le ha dado la esperanza a mi vida<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>El ángel de mi guarda el que me entrega su luz,<br>La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>El que le ha dado la esperanza a mi vida<p>

Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños  
>Y quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,<br>Que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos  
>Quiero que comprendas que tu eres mi anhelo,<p>

El amor que es, el amor que será  
>El amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y veras<br>Que expresaré segundo en segundo  
>Antes de que por ti se me acabe el mundo<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>El ángel de mi guarda el que me entrega su luz,<br>La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>El que le ha dado la esperanza a mi vida<p>

Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú  
>El ángel de mi guarda el que me entrega su luz,<br>La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,  
>El que le ha dado la esperanza a mi vida<p>

cuando termino volvio a su asiento y todos le aplaudieron  
>-feliz-pregunto tk<br>-mas de lo que crees mi rubio-dijo kari besando a tk  
>cuando al fin todos se fueron tk y kari se sentaron en el sofa para entregarse los regalos<br>-vamos kari-dijo tk  
>-pero y si no te gusta-dijo kari algo triste<br>-como que no me gustara pero si es de tu parte claro que me gustara -le dijo levantandole el animo a kari ambos se entregaron el regalo y lo comenzaron a abrir kari habia recivido un anillo de plata que decia "light and hope" y tk recivio una guitarra firmada de su cantante favorito  
>-muchas gracias tk-dijo kari<br>-me gusta mucho mi regalo hermosa-dijo tk besandola  
>gatomon y patamon hicieron lo mismo patamon recivio un album donde estaban algunas fotos de el y gatomon solos o con sus amigos y gatomon recivio un collar de perlas<br>-gracias gatomon me gusto mucho-dijo patamon dandole un suave beso en los labios  
>-si a mi tambien me gusto el regalo-dijo gatomon<br>tk y kari miraban television con gatomon y patamon y vieron que uno de los digihuevos de gatomon y patamon comenzo a moverse y romperse y vieron que salio un lindo poyomon  
>-QUE LINDOOOOOO-dijeron gatomon y kari<br>-chicas-dijeron patamon y takeru al mismo tiempo y ambos se miraron y se echaron a reir  
>gatomon y patamon se llevaron el poyomon y los otros digihuevos al cuarto de kari para cuidarlos tk y kari volvieron a ver television ambos se miraron y se besaron<br>-tk-dijo kari  
>-que pasa-dijo tk<br>-sabes que tu eres mi vida-dijo kari dandole un suave beso  
>-si kari-dijo tk-y mi vida eres tu...<p>

bien acabe el fic ahora subire la secuela :D


End file.
